Destino Compartido
by Black Symphony
Summary: Haruka y Michiru en el Milenio de Plata.


la historia le pertenese a Angel Della Notte.

Una chica rubia estaba de pie en el patio del palacio, con una espada desgastada en la mano. Tenía alrededor de 16 años la espada que usaba parecía ser aún más vieja. Su compañero con quien se enfrentaba era solo un trozo de madera de entrenamiento, aun así lo atacaba como si fuera una verdadera amenaza para ella. Sin darse cuenda una mujer de verde cabello la observaba desde el borde del patio con una sonrisa en su rosto. La había estado vigilando durante los últimos dos años, desde que su padre murió y ella se mudó al Palacio de la Luna. La mujer de verde cabello presentía un futuro prometedor, pero sabia que seria un poco problemática. Ella se convertiría en Sailor Urano y la futura Reina de Urano. La mujer salió de las sombras con su largo báculo del tiempo en la mano, la chica no pareció escucharla mientras se acercaba pensando que podría sorprenderla, la mujer ataco los pies de la chica con su báculo pero rápidamente fue esquivado, poniendo su vieja espada, a una pulgada del cuello de la mujer "Pluto, sabes que no es buena idea tratar de sorprenderme"

"Al menos ya no terminas con el rostro en el piso" dijo recordándole. Lentamente ha estado moldeando a la chica en la poderosa guerrera en que se convertirá. Sailor Urano la más poderosa de las externas; un grupo que no ha sido necesitado por mil años, sin embargo la reina ahora siente que lo serán. Pluto secretamente deseaba que la reina se equivocara, pero sabía que era verdad.

"nunca termine en mi cara" replico sabiendo que era mentira.

"Lo que tú digas Haruka"

"ve a asearte, la reina quiere hablar contigo"

"sobre qué?"

"no me dijo" mintió, sabia que la reina quería hablarle sobre su destino.

"Pluto nunca has sido buena mentirosa" Haruka encogió los hombros y luego se fue ha su habitación a cambiarse su ropa de entrenamiento. Una vez en su habitación camino hacia la sala. Su habitación estaba adjunta a otra habitación en donde no vivía nadie. Siempre pensó que era extraño, que con todas las habitaciones individuales en el palacio, ella se quedo en una doble sin un compañero de cuarto. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Pluto, ella daba una respuesta criptica como "todas las cosas suceden por una razón". Dejando atrás sus reflexiones camino hacia su armario quitándose su ropa de entrenamiento dejándolas en el piso un sirviente lo limpiaría más tarde. Abrió su armario y saco un par de pantalones de vestir y una túnica asegurándose de abrochar de nuevo su espada. La primera vez que llego, el armario estaba lleno de vestidos de lujo, pero después de mucho discutir y llevar furtivamente su ropa logro conseguir cambiar su vestuario a algo más de su agrado.

Haruka siempre ha sido varonil. Su madre murió cuando ella tenía solo seis años y ella fue creada por su padre, quien ella pensaba siempre había querido un hijo. A pesar de que todos sabían que el primogénito de las reinas planetarias siempre serian niñas. La madre de Haruka casi pierde la vida cuando ella nació, por lo cual nunca tuvo más hijos para disgusto de su padre. Después que su padre murió se mudó al palacio de la luna para entrenar bajo Sailor Pluto hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para tomar el trono, el cual según Urano pasaría este año cuando cumpla los diecisiete años. Tal vez por eso era que la reina quería hablar con ella, para decirle que regresaría a Urano.

Haruka de dirigió a la sala del trono y se encontró a la reina sentada en su trono con la joven princesa sentada a su lado. Camino hacia ellas deteniéndose a una corta distancia desenvaino su espada y se arrodillo ante ellas "buenos días mi reina, princesa" saludo.

La princesa soltó una risita luego empujo una de sus rubias colas detrás de su hombro. Ella y la reina llevaban el mismo estilo de cabello, aunque mientras la princesa tenía el cabello rubio la reina tenía el cabello plateado "levántate princesa Haruka" ella se paró y empezó a envainar su espada, pero la reina negó con la cabeza "creo que esa espada ha visto mejores días"

"siempre ha sido buena para mi. Mi reina" respondió sosteniéndola en lo alto contemplando la desgastada espada.

"tengo un regalo para ti" dijo haciéndole señas a un criado que salió con una espada dorada descansando sobre una almohada.

La espada era de oro con piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella. En el mango Haruka noto el símbolo de Urano grabado en el. Sabía que había visto esta espada antes, pero solo en los libros de texto y en pinturas dispersadas alrededor de los palacios, tanto como el de la luna como en el de su tierra natal "esta es la legendaria Space Sword" dijo con admiración "solo puede ser utilizada por Sailor Urano"

"así es" respondió la reina asintiendo y señalando al otro objeto en la almohada. Haruka no lo había notado hasta que la reina lo menciono, había una pequeña pluma que también tenía el símbolo de Urano "no ha habido una Sailor Urano en mil años"

"el tiempo se acerca donde necesitaremos una" la reina se puso de pie y tomando la pluma se la entregó a Haruka "arrodíllate princesa Haruka" obedeció arrodillándose ante la reina inclinando la cabeza. La reina tomo la espada de Haruka desvainándola y toco ambos hombros con ella antes de regresarla a su vaina. "A partir de este día se te conocerá solo como la princesa Urano y algún día Reina Urano y Sailor Urano. Ahora levántate"

Haruka se levantó e inclino de nuevo "gracias reina. Le serviré con mi vida"

(Más tarde ese día)

Urano estaba en el pasillo mirando una pintura de la última Sailor Urano. Estaba a punto de comenzar su entrenamiento de senshi junto con las que fueron elegidas como las internas. ¿Sería digna de ser Sailor Urano? Siempre le habían contado historias delas anteriores Sailor Urano de lo valientes y nobles que parecían. Al observar la pintura se dio cuenta que Sailor Urano no estaba sola, en cada pintura que veía también estaba Sailor Neptuno. ¿La reina también elegirá a una Sailor Neptuno para que pelee al lado de ella? "felicidades Haruka, perdón Urano" se corrigió la princesa caminando a su lado.

"princesa tu puedes seguir llamándome Haruka"

"solo si tú me llamas Serenity"

A Urano siempre le ha gustado la princesa Serenity desde que llego por primera vez al palacio. Empezó como una amistad pero muy profundo en su interior sabía que estaba enamorada de la joven princesa de la luna. Se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que se sentía más atraída por el sexo femenino que el masculino y que incluso ha tenido algunas amantes "como quieras Serenity"

"Haruka ¿qué estás viendo?" pregunto recostándose en Urano quien inconscientemente poso su brazo alrededor de la princesa.

"en cada pintura que he visto de Sailor Urano también esta Sailor Neptuno, y me pregunto si yo también tendré una compañera"

"no lo se, madre no me ha mencionado nada, pero he escuchado rumores de que Pluto partirá para Neptuno esta tarde"

"no ha dicho porque? "

"ni siquiera ha admitido que ira"

(Neptuno)

Una mujer mayor con cabello aguamarina se encontraba sentada en su trono en el lado más lejano de la habitación. Estaba rodeada de varios consejeros y miembros de la corte. Pluto fue anunciada y atravesó la habitación deteniéndose frente a la reina haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Reina Kaiousei" saludo usando el nombre formal de la reina.

"consejera Pluto por favor no sea tan formal" replico. Pluto afirmo con la cabeza.

"reina Nerissa, es un honor ser recibida"

"no, el honor es de nosotros, a que debemos su presencia?"

"La Reina Serenity ha decidido que ha llegado el tiempo de empezar a entrenar a la siguiente generación de Senshi"

"esto es ciertamente buenas noticias, la princesa estará entrenando también?"

"ella tendrá algunas clases, pero la reina prefiere que no se convierta en Sailor Moon. Aunque también ha decidido revivir a las externas"

"a todas?" pregunto un poco sorprendida, automáticamente pensando en la Sailor Saturno. La Senshi de la destrucción.

"hasta donde sabemos Sailor Saturno no ha revivido. La reina ya selecciono a la Sailor Urano"

"encontró a alguien en esa roca lo suficientemente digno?" Comento con un tono amargo en su voz. Ella y los viejos monarcas de Urano nunca se llevaron bien.

Pluto sonrió en su interior, contenta de que la siguiente generación de Senshis externas nunca se habían conocido; solo esperaba que la amargura de la reina no se haya contagiado. "si, a elegido a la heredera de Urano. Ella a estado viviendo en el palacio desde que falleció su padre"

"esa mocosa malagradecida. De verdad cree la Reina Serenity que puede domar a esa revoltosa?"

"en serio Nerissa, ella no es tan mala"

"todavía hay marcas de quemadura en las paredes de mi biblioteca y todavía no hemos reemplazado todos los libros que se perdieron en el incendio. Es la única de las externas que ha sido revivida?" pregunto cambiando el tema.

"No, la reina desea revivir a Neptuno también. Es por eso estoy aquí"

"estoy muy vieja para empezar el entrenamiento"

"es muy cierto, pero su hija no lo es"

"es demasiado joven"

"es un año mayor que las internas que se han seleccionado"

"no permitiré que mi Michiru sea compañera de esa cretina"

"me temo que no tiene opción. Las senshi son elegidas antes del nacimiento por un poder superior que cualquiera denosotros, la Reina Serenity incluida. Partiré mañana con la princesa Michiru.

(más tarde en el jardín del palacio)

Una joven chica estaba sobre las colinas observando a la costa debajo del palacio, como las olas chocaban en la arena. Su cabello aguamarina recogido en una cola sostenida por una cinta amarilla. Usaba una blusa blanca y una falda azul que le caía a los talones. Se giró mientras un hombre de cabello largo y castaño se acercaba por detrás tomándola de la cintura "esta frio aquí afuera princesa Michiru deberías entrar."

"Gracias Tolsin pero estoy bien" respondió exponiendo su rostro al viento "me gusta sentir la briza del mar"

"toma entonces" dijo quitándose su chaqueta envolviéndola en los hombros de Michiru. "para que te mantenga caliente" luego volvió a tomarla de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo antes de besas su cuello.

"Tolsin por favor para eso" pidió tratando de alejarse de sus brazos sin tener éxito.

Él no se detuvo, solo la sujeto con más fuerza moviendo una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa frotando gentilmente su estómago subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho "No Michiru, tu eres mía y en un año serás mi esposa y yo seré rey. Hare contigo lo que me plazca"

"¡Suéltame!" dijo alzando la voz alejándose un poco pero seguía luchando con sus brazos.

"creo que la señorita dijo que no" se escuchó decir a una tercera voz detrás de ellos.

"ella es mi prometida y har… perdón mi señora" Tolsin se corrigió al darse la vuelta para ver quien había dicho eso. Soltó a Michiru y salió corriendo del jardín.

Michiru se giró hacia la mujer notando a Pluto parada detrás de ella. Hizo una reverencia y dijo, "Gracias"

"de nada"

"perdóname por preguntar, pero ¿que estás haciendo aquí afuera tan tarde?"

"podría preguntarte lo mismo"

"me gusta sentir la fresca briza del mar me tranquiliza"

Pluto asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esta chica ya estaba mostrando señales de su destino. "En realidad estoy buscando a alguien"

"a quien buscas? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a encontrarlos?"

"no es necesario, ya te encontré princesa"

"me estás buscando a mí?" pregunto confundida. No estaba segura de quien era esa mujer pero parecia importante.

"si, estoy buscándote a ti princesa"

"porque?"

"no sabes quién soy yo verdad?"

"no lo siento mi madre no me deja involucrarme mucho en los asuntos de la corte"

"eso es algo que seguro cambiara. Permíteme presentarme" Pluto saco su pluna de transformación "Pluto Planet make up"

Michiru observo a Pluto transformarse en su uniforme de senshi. Estaba sorprendida, nunca antes había visto a una senshi de verdad y conocer a Pluto la mano derecha de la Reina Serenity era increíble.

"Sailor Pluto! Q-que quieres de mí?"

"la Reina tiene planes para ti, muchos planes grandes"

"no entiendo para que"

"toma mira en esto y dime lo que ves" Sailor Pluto de entrego un espejo verde decorado con oro alrededor de los bordes y el símbolo de Neptuno en la parte de atrás.

Michiru observo al espejo de primero mirando su reflejo después, la imagen cambio mostrando a una mujer en un sailor fuku era como el de Pluto pero verde. La mujer luchaba al lado de otra solo que el color de su fuku era azul con oro y tenía corto cabello rubio. Terminaron con el monstruo con el quien estaban peleando luego la mujer rubia jalo a la otra mujer acercándola para besar en los labios a la mujer de verde. El rostro de la mujer de verde se aclaró y Michiru pudo ver que era ella en el espejo. "soy una senshi?

"si princesa"

"lo que vi en el espejo-" Michiru empezó a decir pero Pluto la detuvo.

"eso es solo para tus ojos, este espejo es tu talismán siempre mantenlo cerca de ti, te protegerá y te mostrara muchas cosas."

"Ahora corre y empaca tus cosas partimos para la luna en la mañana. Oh y Princesa Neptuno empaca ligero casi todo lo que necesitas será proveído"

Michiru asintió y luego se dirigió hacia su habitación para empacar sus cosas. Sostuvo el espejo cerca de su pecho mientras caminaba preguntándose quien era esa mujer en el espejo y que eran esos sentimientos tan fuertes que sintió.

Esta historia esta conectada a el fic amor eterno pero no es necesario leerla para entender esta historia.


End file.
